


Oh, are you ticklish?

by Ms_Julius



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [11]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: Aoife comes across a new trait in Niten.It turns out to be far more endearing than she would have guessed.





	Oh, are you ticklish?

The tv-series they were watching was not the most interesting one in existence, at least if you asked Aoife. Main plot revolved around a love-triangle between a couple and a single man, the latter seemingly trying to break up the happy couple in any means necessary as the episodes went on. 

It was unbelievably boring, but they had nothing else to watch.

“Do you think we should buy that thing everyone is talking about, that... Netlicks?” Aoife asked, leaning her cheek against Niten’s blanket-covered shoulder. “Scatty said you can watch the shows whenever you want if you use it.”

“You mean Netflix. Yes, I have heard good things of it as well,” Niten corrected and ran his fingers through his fiancee’s hair. The gesture evoked a pleased growl out of Aoife, and she pushed her head more firmly towards his palm.

“Whatever it is, we should get it.”

“If you say so.” The hint of amusement in Niten’s voice told Aoife she would get her wish. And as she looked up, she could see how Niten’s eyes were wandering too. He was trying to pay attention to the plot, but more often by the minute his gaze drifted off, settling to Aoife’s hand which was resting on top of his stomach. Noticing this, Aoife moved her hand slightly, rubbing what she hoped was in soothing manner at the flesh beneath the fabric. 

Niten’s body gave a sudden twitch.

“You okay?” Aoife sat up straighter, glancing at the man beside her. Niten was angling himself away from her and pushing her hand off. Worrying development, to say the least. “Did I overstep?” She had a tendency to sometimes unknowingly make Niten uncomfortable when she initiated touch. They’d been working on it, but she still slipped from time to time.

“No, it’s... It’s not it.” Niten was smiling now, but there was a moment of hesitation before he leaned back in, settling against Aoife once more. “Do not worry yourself.”

How could she not? It was clear she had done something to make him react that way, and she wanted to know what. What fascinated her even more was the fact that Niten was not a twitchy person by nature. Vigilant, certainly, but not overly skittish. In order to test her newly formed theory, Aoife set her weight on her left arm and wrapped the other around Niten’s waist. 

“If you say so,” she said and squeezed her fingers lightly.

Niten jumped with a squeak.

“Aha!” She say up, grinning victoriously. “I know what this is!”

“Of course you do, love.” A gentle hand landed on top of hers, raising both of them off from Niten’s middle. “And yet you have chosen to abuse it.”

Her face lit up. “Oh, are you ticklish? For real?” The smug tone was apparent in her voice. For reasons completely baffling even to herself, she found this new information endearing. She always cherished any humanly traits she came to know about Niten, and this was surely one of the sweetest.

“Yes, although it would be polite of you not to take this as a permission to exploiting it.” Niten was giving her a small smirk. “If you do, I’ll be forced to do the same to you.”

Aoife laughed at that, her voice bright and full of mirth. “But I’m not ticklish, as you well know.” Her grin was wide enough for her fangs to stand out. Ignoring them out of habit, Niten closed the little distance between them and kissed her cheek softly.

“Indeed, dearest. But you do hate my terribly cold feet at night. It would be a shame if they somehow clashed with yours once we get to bed.”

Aoife paled. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Are you willing to take that risk?”

With a huff, Aoife pulled back her hand, but allowed her smile to stay. “Such an evil man you are, Miyamoto.”

Niten, slowly and deliberately, lifted her hand in his up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. The corners of his eyes were crinkled with delight.

“I learn from the best.”


End file.
